


After

by The_BookDragon



Series: New Beginning [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Purple dragon, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: just a snippet about after Lance's first battle





	After

Matt walked into the bridge. It was in a tizzy everyone was freaking out.

He tried to get them to calm down, but they refused to listen. Finally, he let out a sharp whistle the kind that hurt the ears.

They all turned,"I don't know what is going on explanation now!"

Hunk had an answer,"We're trying to figure who that was."

Blue purred in his mind her grief gone, and Matt had his suspicion.

================

Lance whooped in joy. The mission had been a success and a good show of the White Lion.

Fionn considered it a learning experience.

She directed Lance to the small library,"This was a win, but we cannot let it go to our heads."

Lance nodded as he listened to Fionn after being beaten by the droids so many times it was hard to be cocky.

The small dragon bounded in.

Fionn watched in surprise,"Where did you get a dragling?"

"I got them from Corsheck."

"They are fighting and hunting creatures often trained from hatching to be loyal and protective. Most famously known for their acidic spit."

Lance gave the purple dragon the side eye. It burped and looked up at him innocently.

=================================

Matt marched down to Blue.

"Did you know it was him?"

"Yes, I called for them."

Matt ran his hands through his hair. Lance was the White Paladin it was a shock and Matt was worried about the team. He knew eventually they would meet face to face and he hoped it would go well.


End file.
